


All Dogs Are Therapy Dogs

by Shatterpath



Series: Therapist Memes [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Not all secrets and confessions have to be earth-shattering. Sometimes, they can simply lead to improvement.





	All Dogs Are Therapy Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> My chosen prompt was: "Tell me a secret."

Alex was good about doing her best not to bring her work stress home, but sometimes it overflowed and pooled up at the edges of her. How could someone that loved her not respond to that?

It only took a few kisses and coaxing words to get her mostly stripped and laid out on the couch to be stroked and coddled and warmed. It was no hardship to touch that pale, muscled back and shoulders, feel tension slowly flee from her touch.

But that tense furrow between dark russet brows would not smooth.

So how to get her love to relax?

"Tell me a secret," was all Kelly could think of, instantly regretting the tension that flooded back into Alex's body. A lingering kiss at the base of her neck chased away much of it, and soft words reinforced that tenderness, "No, it doesn't have to be life or death, or compromise what you do. Just…" she struggled to find the right words, "just get something out of your busy head."

Little kisses over her shoulders gave Alex all the time she needed to speak or not speak, but she loved the safe space Kelly was to her, a warm haven of love and patience. How could she not respond to that?

"I really love dogs. Maybe that's not a secret exactly, but it's not a thought I indulge often."

Sighing, Alex squirmed and Kelly half stood so that she could roll over and welcome back her beloved's weight on her hips. For a moment she just stared into Kelly's beautiful face and a riot of strong emotion flickered over her face.

"I really wish I could tell you everything. I mean, Maggie knew my secrets and we still somehow managed to miss something crucial enough to end it all."

Sinking into a mutual hug, Kelly felt the tremors, understood them and accepted them. They each had their scars.

"Do you want to get a dog?" she asked quietly as she propped herself up on her elbows. Startled, Alex pulled away from the thoughts once again making her brow furrow, and gave Kelly her full attention.

"Well sure, but I don't have the time."

"Maybe a timeshare dog?"

"Now you've lost me."

"If you --well, we-- get the whole gang to help, any dog would have an excess of attention." A sweet smile tipped Kelly's mouth. "And all dogs are therapy dogs. The majority of them are just freelancing."

Alex blinked and a grin fighting to escape belied the squinty-eyed look she gave her love. "Did you just use a therapy meme on me?"

Immeasurably pleased with herself, Kelly just beamed smugly. Since it was obvious that Alex was coiling to burst into motion, she leapt up and scampered away, squealing as she was gently tackled onto the big bed. Stress banished for now, they could greet one another in fine fashion, a meeting of love and respect and being stronger together.


End file.
